


Musical Memories

by nineorfour



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineorfour/pseuds/nineorfour
Summary: When is a gift, not a gift, but something returned to you, that you didn't know you'd lost?





	Musical Memories

“Congratulations, you managed to survive another year.”

Stiles looked up from his research at the kitchen table in time to see Peter leaving the loft as an iPod slid to a stop in front of Derek.

“Did he just give you a new iPod?”

Derek barely looked up from the book he was reading. “It looks like mine, it went missing a while ago.”

Stiles picked it up, scrolling through it quickly. “Well, I don’t think Hallmark is going to be knocking down your door to get at your touching family moment, returning suspiciously lost items the day after your actual birthday is hardly worthy…”  
“Huh, there’s a new playlist on here, weird name, weird songs…”

“Ok, first, how do you know it’s a new playlist, and second, what’s weird.”

“Duh, I snooped, you aren’t exactly one with your tech, Dude. You had two playlists, running music and not running music.”  
“And weird is, I’ve never heard of a song called ‘If I had a Rocket Launcher’.”

Stiles was startled by the choked sound he heard from the man sitting next to him.  
“What’s wrong Derek?”

Derek’s eyes looked shiny, not werewolf shiny, teary shiny, leaving Stiles uncertain how to proceed.  
In a whisper, Derek asked, “Is Peggy’s Kitchen Wall on that list?”  
Stiles just nodded.

“What’s the name of the playlist?”  
“It’s called ‘Woodshop Songs’.”

Tears were freely falling from Derek’s eyes as he held out his hand for his iPod. They continued to flow as he scrolled slowly through the 40 or 50 song titles in the new playlist, but a tiny smile was peaking through like a rainbow. It didn’t appear as if Stiles was going to need to go discipline the elder Hale after all.  
“Care to share, Derek?”

“My dad had a woodshop in the garage, it was his favorite place to be. There was always music playing, I’d forgotten. Well, I didn’t forget exactly, I just… it’s hard to explain.”

“No, Derek, I get it, I do. There’s a certain song, when it plays in the kitchen and the light is just right in the morning, I can almost see my mom, at the stove, swaying. It’s a memory that’s only really there when that song plays.”  
“Yeah.” “Hey, Stiles, would you mind taking off for a while, I think I’d like to listen to some music by myself for a while.”  
“You got it. Call if you need company.”

****

Stiles tossed his keys in the bowl as he kicked his shoes off next to the nice Italian loafers arranged neatly in the Stilinski mudroom. He grabbed two glasses of water on his way through the kitchen, barely glancing into the living room on his way up the stairs. The light was on in his room and the elder wolf was lying stiffly on his back, on the bed, with his arms over his face. Stiles put the water on the side table and crawled over to put his head over Peter’s heart. They lay in silence for a few minutes until Peter slowly relaxed his pose, running his arms down Stiles sides, pulling him in closer.

“You got the idea the other morning. When ‘Chances Are’ came on the radio while you were cooking breakfast and I started crying.”

“Mmmmhmmmm”

“It’s why you’ve been sort of melancholy this last week.”

“Mmmmhmmmm”

“I’m sorry I scolded you yesterday for not acknowledging Derek’s birthday.”

“No, you were right. I was questioning whether I should give it to him. It was the push I needed.” Peter sighed. “So, did he like it, was it a bad idea, did it just bring back the hurt?”

“It was perfect, Peter. He loved it, practically kicked me out so he could have it all to himself.” Stiles watched his wolf smile tiredly. “It took a lot out of you didn’t it?”

“Yeah, I kept a copy for myself, because as I was doing it I realized something....I miss them too.”

“Well, I think what you did today, went a long way toward getting a part of them back.” Peter bent forward to give Stiles a brief kiss before snuggling him closer. Both men drifted off to thoughts of music and memories of lost loved ones.


End file.
